


[Podfic] Momentum

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Don't Touch Magnus Bane, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Run Time: [16:14]Format: MP3Valentine's men took the man that he loves, and Alec intends to take him back.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[Podfic] Momentum

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Momentum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684497) by [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru). 

[Stream or Download Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VFu-IfiFBXdXGSHkOsJQ9f_hpmY7Wk3q/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
